


The Nature of Things, by R. M. McKay - or how Fabio got his groove back

by Lori



Series: Not so Special [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lori/pseuds/Lori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney reflects on the nature of the human animal - and really doesn't give a shit - mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Things, by R. M. McKay - or how Fabio got his groove back

Rodney, contrary to popular opinion, understood human nature quite well. He just couldn’t be bothered to apply it to his own interactions very often. Instead, people needed to conform to him if they wanted to stay within his sphere of influence. 

Sheppard, the bastard, wasn’t playing along with it. He was, at the moment, completely ignoring the ranting, the cringing, the whining that the science staff in Rodney’s lab were using to raise the drama level about Rodney’s absence for the next few weeks. The sentinel instead was sitting at a lab table on a tall stool and reading an old magazine. He was dressed in all black civilian clothes, and if it weren’t for the SF hovering nearby he could have been taken for someone’s date waiting for his partner to get off work. 

Rodney’s attention was dragged back to one of his minions when the idiot dared to reach out and touch him. He flinched back from the unexpected move and saw Sheppard’s head come up, gaze zeroing in on him. He didn’t think for a moment the sentinel was as absent minded as he appeared. When the minion didn’t reach for him again Sheppard’s head tipped down again, giving all his apparent attention to the reading material.

“Enough. Send me stuff by email. Arrange a video conference. Find me on IRC for God's sake. It’s not like I’m falling off the planet like Jackson does, I’m just not going to be here.” He grabbed the stack of notebooks that they’d come here for and stuffed them in his messenger bag. It wasn’t a secure lab, so he didn’t have to worry about getting clearance for Sheppard or the research material he was taking with him. This was private proof work, a brain noodle project for when the insomnia hit and there was no one willing to talk to him on DARPANet. “Just because you are used to having me around to solve your problems for you doesn’t mean I'll be here forever. There is an upside to this too – I won’t be drinking all the good coffee at 3am.”

Sheppard caught his eye again. The man had a faint smile twisting up one corner of his mouth. He’d stood up at some point and was leaning against the lab table. “We should get going, Doctor McKay. Our flight leaves in 90 minutes.”

“Who is that?” Someone hissed from the back tables.

Sheppard’s smile just got a little bit bigger when Rodney snapped. “James Bond. Fabio. The Pillsbury Doughboy when he’s on vacation. Really? If I wanted you to know I would have introduced him to you.”

Rodney stomped out of the room, Sheppard and their silent security escort in tow.


End file.
